


Identities

by Narwhaldance24



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, OC Olga, Olga has no relationship and is russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhaldance24/pseuds/Narwhaldance24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to tell you something, but if I do, you can't tell anybody."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You swear you won't tell?" </p><p>"I swear on my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identities

"The capital of Nevada- " Harry drowned out his teacher as he stared out the window of his class. Valentines day, a terrible day that Harry was not looking forward to. He would be bombarded with treats and cards and trips to the dentist forced on him by his maid. Only until the dentist realizes how much of a biter he is and calls in the maid. He can't misbehave with her. His father made THAT very clear on his... Will. Another terrible thing about Valentines Day, with so many people paying attention to him, how was he going to slip away and become his alter ego, the Hobgoblin. Harry grimaced at the words 'slip away' and 'Hobgoblin'. He needed someway to avenge his father. Norman was a powerful man that lost his life to Spider-man. That had gone unnoticed, apparently, because people everyday worshiped Spider-man, except for people who believed J. Jonah. "Where is Miami located Mr. Osborn?" Harry was pulled out of his thoughts to see his teacher staring at him with a blank expression on his face. Harry sheepishly smiled slightly sinking down in his chair. "Uhh," he heard a slight chuckling come from the back of the room. Unwillingly, he allowed his brain to switch to Goblin mode. Something his father would mutter after he lost his temper. Both Osborn's had a Goblin mode, Harry's just liked to switch at the perfect time for both good and bad situations. "Where is Miami located?" the teacher pressed, his expression becoming more annoyed. "Miami is a city located in Florida. Where the sun is almost always shining and there are palm trees everywhere," Harry said, letting sarcasm heavily coat his comment about Miami appearances. "Save us your sarcasm Mr. Osborn," the teacher replied moving on.

Peter twisted his pencil in his fingers as he walked down the hall to lunch. He wondered how Harry knew where Miami was. Harry barely knew much about anything. Peter walked into the 'Dining hall' to find the friend currently on his mind dancing on the table. Everyone cheering and gathering around the table. Harry stopped for a second to look at Peter to smile and wink. Then he heavily fell on his knees to finish his odd ritual and everyone cheered. The lunch line then officially opened after a few more seconds. Peter took the spot that was originally supposed to belong to M.J. But this was a Harry emergency. "So Harry whats going on?" Harry shrugged with a dismissive "eh." Peter arched an eyebrow at him. "Hm. Well what's with the table dancing?" Peter tried again causing M.J and Gwen to giggle a little remembering Harry's little 'scene'. Harry laughed closing his eyes and letting the sound roll across his tongue and through his pink lips. He clearly had no intentions of stopping his laugh. Harry turned to Peter and instantly stopped laughing. "You're giving me the Gwen look?... Why?" Peter tried not to take pity on Harry's confusion. "Table dance... Now," he clarified. Harry's eyes widened and he visibly shivered turning a lovely shade of red. "No way Pete, you cannot be serious." Peter's eyes widened upon realizing how bad that had sounded. "No Harry you know what I meant," Peter said shaking his head. Harry's eyes widened once again.  
Harry didn't know entirely what Peter was talking about, but he played it off pretty well. He told him he didn't know what he was talking bout, with the cockiest smirk he could master. So it wasn't exactly that great of a play-off, but it worked. Harry walked slowly to his front door and looked at his reflection in the window half expecting to see the menace in the orange cape he was. Revenge was a fun game, but the rules sure were tricky. How was he going to slip away with Olga, the maid his father favored. Why he favored her, Harry would never know. She was strict with Harry when he would be 'naughty' though. "Hey, Harry wait up!" Peter shouted running to catch up with him. Harry glanced at him and let his friend catch up. "What's up Pete?" he questioned. "Well I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit."

Peter sat next to Harry and played every video game in existence while casually keeping an eye on Harry. His face changed. He looked kinda insane. Peter shook his head to see if he was seeing this right. Harry had the most crazed smile that Peter had ever seen. "Harry?" he asked cautiously. Harry turned and smiled sweetly at Peter. "Pete?" he said copying his confused tone as to say 'yes?' Peter arched an eyebrow. Harry was acting different. "Um I was just going to as-" Peter couldn't have been more surprised. Harry, kissing him. He knew and heard Harry say more than a thousand times directly to him 'I got a soft spot for ya man' but this was weird. Too weird. Peter grabbed Harry gently by the shoulders and pushed him away with enough force to get him off but not hurt him. Peter looked into his eyes. Harry shyly tilted his head down but kept eye contact with a sheepish smile and a pink hue to his cheeks. 'Man he's adorable' Peter shook his head and mentally punished himself for thinking something so, not right. "Sorry Pete. Unexpected?" Harry said smile still in tact. Peter nodded not sure how to answer. "Well can I make it up to you someway?" he asked slightly leaning forward and into Peter's personal space. "Get in bed," Peter said too quickly. Harry burrowed his eyebrows in confusion,"huh?" "Nothing nothing," Peter said dismissively waving his hand. "No I heard," Harry said scooting closer and placing his hand on Peter's, "but didn't you say not too long ago that my small peck was unexpected... Well then... You Peter Parker are full of mystery." Peter slightly chuckled happy that Harry didn't jump to his feet and slap him. "So. Did you really mean that?" Harry said with a small hint of joke in his voice. Peter put on his best, 'it's not funny' look he could master before Harry kissed him again. This time Peter was tempted to wrap his arms around Harry, but he restrained himself and pushed Harry away again. Harry slightly pouted and crossed his arms. Harry sighed to express his annoyance "fine."

Harry rubbed his head. He had no idea what had happened last night but after he saw Pete mere inches from his face, he didn't even want to guess. His father had dealt with psycho person issues, and now Harry did too. Except his alter ego was much better at hiding his rage than his dad's. He was smooth and cunning too. He looked at Peter. His eyes trailed to their hands entwining. Okay, apparently he was also very persuasive. He looked around and realized they were in his room on the same bed. He winced when he realized he was completely naked. Apparently he was very seductive too. He froze as his eyes fell on Peter. A sigh of relief had escaped his mouth. Clothes were still intact. And even extra clothes. "What, did he think I was going to rape him? Who sleeps in an under shirt and a sweater?" he said shaking his head. He looked down at himself again, "Jeesh, wish I had slept in these layers upon layers of clothes," he got up to find his pants and found his legs taking him somewhere else. The Goblin suit. HIS suit. The Hobgoblin. He smiled at it admiringly. It may have meant the devil had broke loose from his mental prison and sought to seek vengeance on everyone that had cheered when the Green-Goblin died. But it also meant that his father was proud of him and being avenged. He hadn't exactly seen how he looked in the suit. Maybe he should try it on. "I won't do anything bad. I just want to see what it looks like. And I wonder how the hover board works."

Peter was currently chasing the Hobgoblin through New York, he hadn't had time to try and find Harry that morning, but he would have to come back and find him later. But first he had to stop this tornado of destruction. Peter landed on a building and looked through the sky. Goblin was here. Right in front of him. Where could he have gone? He had to be around here somewhere.  
Yes Harry was in the right state of mind, but so many things were begging to get blown up. And very slowly and quietly he crept up on the Spider-man. Every coming second intensified as he knew his Spider sense could go off at any second. So he took his chance to hurry up and make his move. He jumped on him from behind making them both collapse to the ground. Harry was undoubtedly scared to make this move, not knowing how the Spider-man would react. Well he didn't push Harry of the edge of the building they were on. But he could hear that he was getting irritated. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and slammed him into the ground not so nicely. He screamed a short ah in pain and allowed his body to force him to arch his back in pain. The wind was knocked out of him, and he just wanted to breathe again. He swore could feel the mental monstrosity shift into panic and attack. He shook his head trying keep his other part from lashing out, and in an attempt to calm himself and the Spider-man, he planted his lips on the masked man. There obviously was no lip-to-lip contact but he needed something. Peter was the only thing he could think of at the time so he pretended that it was Peter that had grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away. The mask looked more intimidating now that he could see no emotion. He took a step back and had a feeling that his father was not pleased. Both Norman and Green-Goblin. He normally would have laughed himself sick that his counter part had a father that treated Hob the exact same way his father did. But he was just a tad bit scared that the vigilante hadn't let him go yet. He swallowed and put on the exact voice that Norman had for the Green-Goblin. "This was fun but I really must be going now. He turned only to find that Spider-man was holding onto his wrist. "No, why don't you stay for a bit Gobs?" Harry felt himself tense with lips on his. He had his mask half off and was definitely kissing him. He shook and pulled himself violently with an attempt to try and get away. He eventually gave up exhausted and headache stricken. He collapsed, he felt that much, but what was next was unexpected. A gloved finger slowly and seductively ran down his neck. He shuddered and knew that he would regret passing out tomorrow. "God I'm a slut."  
Peter couldn't help himself, that unexpected kiss reminded him so much of Harry. 'Ugh I'm not supposed to think of my friend like this,' he mentally chided. He looked at the Goblin underneath him and moved his mouth from the lips of the Goblin. He focused more on him. He was so much smaller than himself. How old was he? What if he was younger than him? What if he was only thirteen? What if this was molestation? What if he was being a pedophile? The Goblin groaned. " Gobs!? Wake up! C'mon!" Peter shook him a little. "C'mon Gobs," Peter silently pleaded. "Ugh... What happened?" Peter felt his eyes widen. "Harry?"  
Harry felt his stomach drop as though he was in his father's elevator at three years old again. "Who are you talking about? I'm not Henry," Harry inwardly smiled. 'Nailed it,' he thought smugly. "No not Henry, Harry." "Well whatever. I'm not him,"Harry restated feeling like the best actor he could ever hope to be. His dad would be proud. Spider-man was probably way off his trail by now. He was probably also really confused. But what could Harry do to enlighten him. Nothing that's what. Then he remembered. Valentines day was today! Olga would be looking for him. Harry groaned, internally screaming at himself for sounding too 'Harry-ish'. "It has been quite a day Spidey, but I really must be going."  
Peter tried to grab the cape but it slipped right out of his fingers. "Damn! I hate it when things don't go according to plan," Peter muttered under his breath. He endured the walk home and found the Daily Bugle tossed on the table. With nothing better to do he looked at the first words typed across the top, "I would first like to say, happy Valentines day. And Spider-man stinks!" Peter glared at the comment on the news paper. God that was worse than- Valentines day? God no. Peter swallowed. What was worse than Valentines day? Wanting to get Harry Osborn something on Valentines day, when your role was Peter Parker his best friend. Peter left and decided against getting Harry something, he would just ask about that kiss and leave. "What if Harry doesn't want to talk about it though?" he asked himself as he walked up to Harry's room. When he walked in Harry's maid, Olga, was there. "Hey Harry. Uh. What's going on?" Peter asked focusing his gaze on Olga who currently had her hand on Harry's forehead. Peter wasn't jealous. He just didn't want her to touch Harry. He wasn't jealous though. Sure she was a woman, and she had a nice hour-glass shape, with amazing boobs, and pretty blonde hair kept back with a hairband, and the maid dress nicely fit her and was enough to make any guy's mouth water. But Harry belonged to him. Peter's eyes widened. Did he just think that? "Harry's sick," Olga stated. "Yup... Sick," Harry confirmed with a small cough fallowing afterwards, "and bed ridden." Peter arched an eyebrow. Harry was lying, and he was laying with the blanket over him so that every part of his body was being covered. Was he still naked? "It's okay Olga I'll nurse Harry back to health," Peter found himself saying, cursing his vocal cords for speaking without his brain in tact. Olga nodded and left. "You okay Harry?" Peter walked up and put his hand on Harry's forehead. He was burning up. Just to make sure though, he touched his lips to Harry's forehead. Yup, he was burning up. "Hey Pete?" Harry's voice was soft and unsure. "Yeah?" Peter gently asked. "I want to tell you something, but if I do, you can't tell anybody." Peter nodded. "You swear you won't tell?" Harry asked making Peter's heart jump out his throat , he nodded. "Swear on your life?" Peter nodded, "I swear on my life." Harry uncovered himself to reveal the yellow cape and odd get-up of the Hobgoblin.


End file.
